tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
First Of
First of anything that happened on TalkRadar. Could consist of a word, segment, break, phrase, or sound effect first used. First Of Episode 1 *First to talk - Chris Antista *First to say "fuck" - Chris Antista *First speaker not to be in podcast room - Dan Amrich *First Game mentioned on TalkRadar - Katamari in reference to a urinated shirt. (Chris) For game title 1st Metroid. (Brett Elston) *First Story mentioned: Chris Antista about his piss shirt. *First Sound Effect: Dramatic Chipmunk *First to say "pedophile" - Chris Antista *420 joke made by - Mikel Reparaz or Chris Antista hard to tell because of audio quality. *First Niko Bellic impersonation - Brett Elston *"No Prablem" - Dan Amrich Episode 2 *First dick joke - Chris Antista- "Sr. Editor of Dick Jokes" *First Boner- Chris Antista Episode 3 *Mario 2, Mega Man 2, and Pokémon first mentioned. *First time Tyler Nagata was mentioned. *First videogame related commercial played on TalkRadar. Nintendo Power. Episode 5 *First instance of the Bill O Reily "Fucking sucks" sound effect. Episode 6 *First to say "rape" - Chris Antista *First Question answered by hosts "Biggest gaming addiction story?" Episode 7 *First to say "cocksucker" - Mikel Reparaz *First shoutout "TheSuburbianRuins" by Chris Antista Episode 8 *First contest winner announced on TalkRadar: Pixeltiger *First mention Antista wanted a videogame tattoo. Episode 9 *First mention of a Kandy Kong neckhole [[Episode 10]] *First mention TalkRadar mentioned to play and or buy Okami. (Brett Elston) [[Episode 11]] *First mention of Brett Elston hating the song Changes by David Bowie. Episode 12 *CSI Miami's "YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" *First time Chris Antista showed his pubes and nutsack to show others he was going commando. *First time Ass N titties was played Episode 13 *First mention of "musclefuck" by Chris Antista *First of many mentions of Brett Elston mentioning Branson, Missouri. Episode 16 *First to say "cunt" - Scott Butterworth *First of "Jason Statham" Episode 17 *First time Mikel Reparaz was referred as Wikiparaz *First time Chris Antista started the fake feud with Tyler Wilde which lasted to Episode 37 *First appearance with Seth Killian Episode 18 *First QOTW Episode 19 *First time TalkRadar community was referred as TDards. *Henry "Motherfucking" Gilbert started [[Episode 22]] *First of "Hey want to listen to the rest of the mothefucking podcast" by Brett Elston [[Episode 23]] *First of Hey shut up this is Brett. Episode 27 *First time of Game Deals. *First appearance of Lizzie Cuevas Episode 30 *First time "Save a little money for a Rainy Day" used for Game Deals *First time shoutouts for new users were done. [[Episode 31|'Episode 31']] First time $5 Footlongs and Morning Radio DJ's were officially used. Episode 34 *First time Current Affair sound effect was used, but first used for Elston Remembers. Episode 35 *Current Affair sound effect was used for Mikel Reparaz justification which grew up to be Wikiparez Episode 37 *Brettlesnake *First origins of Apple Pie Hitler Stevenson. Episode 39 *Chris Antista smells like Pizza started by Shane Patterson. Episode 44 *First numerical episode of Chris Antista not being present. Episode 45 *First use of Ambassador Blanka and Guile's Sonic Boom from the cartoon *First mention and use Astro Gaming headsets Episode 46 *First time name puns on hosts were used for shout outs. *First use of Ambassador Blanka, and Guile's Sonic Boom from the animated TV show. *First appearance of Paul Ryan and Tyler Nagata **1st pun "HeyShutUpThisIsBrett" **2nd pun, but 1st Antista pun "Antistahungryforlove" Episode 47 *First time Keyboard Cat was used. *First time Mikel Reparaz jokes about this podcast being 6 hours long. Indirect prophecy of episode 100 Episode 49 *First appearance of the King of Names. Episode 50 *First Appearance of The Blackout Band. *First use of the TalkRadar Movie Trailer Episode 52 *First of Cecil from FFIV DS "WHYYYY!?!?!?!". Episode 53 *First Dream Chris Antista analyzed from the community. First dream was DEFAULT's. Episode 56 *First time Wilford Brimley was impersonated. Episode 59: *First Roast on TalkRadar. Episode 60 *First time TalkRadar had a professional mixer Episode 61: *First appearance of Cheryll del Rosario Episode 68 *First appearance of Christian Nutt. Episode 69 *Beginning of Ask a Garms Jarnalist Episode 70: *First appearance of AJ Glasser. Episode 74 *First appearance of Veronica Belmont. Episode 77 *Chris Antista 1st use of Barry White impersonation Episode 81 *Chris Antista 1st use of a Randy Newman impersonation. Episode 83 *First time a TDard coolbowling donated whiskey to TalkRadar. Episode 86 *First mention of TalkRadar Wiki. Episode 88 *First use of the "Number 7" to "Number 1" sound effects Episode 92 *First time calls were answered for the TDar Hotline. Episode 93 *Creation of Shy Fonzie Episode 103 *First time friend of host appeared on podcast. Spicules Episode 108 *First "interruption'" due to "lack of hard drive space". Episode 110 *Michael Grimm is the first person to appear on TalkRadar as a guest, and an employee for GamesRadar Episode 112 *Arc Rise Fantasia is TalkRadar's first sponsor. Episode 129 *first full appearance of Carolyn Gudmundson. Episode 134 *First time TalkRadar's podcast room has soundproofing. Episode 138 *First time Carolyn Gudmundson hosts TalkRadar. *First time both Chris and Brett were absent from the same podcast. Category:Information